Safe In A Thunderstorm
by Marymel
Summary: Greg comforts Jackson during a thunderstorm.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I love writing the "Jackson" stories! Am I the only one who thinks Greg would make a great dad? Anyway, I thought of one of my favorite season 12 episodes, "CSI:Unplugged" and how I hated thunderstorms as a kid, and ta-da!**

**Plus, after a big rainstorm yesterday, I thought it would be kind of fitting to post it :)**

**Please read and review.**

It was one of those nights Greg Sanders was happy to be off work. Not only had a thunderstorm threatened to pour, but he was exhausted. Worse, he hadn't seen his son Jackson in almost a whole day. He missed seeing his little boy and his "power hugs," as Sara and Morgan called them.

Greg and Jackson arrived home just before the rain began to pour. The first clap of thunder startled Jackson as he walked through the door. The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's legs.

"It's okay, Jacks," Greg said with a soft laugh. Jackson looked up at his father with wide eyes. Greg reached down and took Jackson's hand, leading him into the living room. "It sounds really loud and scary, but it's okay."

Greg and Jackson sat down on the couch and the little boy clambered onto his father's lap to show him his new book. Jackson was just learning his letters, and loved when Greg read to him. As they read, Greg would point to some words and Jackson would read them. Greg marveled at his four-year old son, and how the little boy loved to learn and discover.

Another loud clap of thunder boomed and Jackson wrapped his arms around his father. Greg hugged his son and picked him up. "I've got a good idea. How about you get ready for bed?"

Jackson shook his head 'no', but Greg could tell the little boy was tired. "Come on," Greg said as he lifted Jackson in his arms. "The sooner you get to bed, the sooner the storm will pass."

"But I'm not sleepy," Jackson said as he yawned.

"Oh, I think you are," Greg said with a smile as he carried the little boy to the bathroom. Greg helped Jackson brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. Jackson tried to fight sleep, but he rubbed his eyes and leaned on his father's shoulder as Greg carried him to his room. Almost as soon as Greg laid Jackson on the bed, the little boy's eyes drifted closed. Greg pulled the covers up and tucked his son into bed. "Goodnight, Jacks. I love you."

"Love you, daddy."

Greg quietly closed the door behind him and walked to his own bedroom. He heard the rain patter on the windows and hoped Jackson would stay asleep. But with a very loud clap of thunder five minutes later, Greg heard his son crying.

"Daddy!"

Greg opened the door to Jackson's room and flicked on the light to see Jackson sitting up and crying. He walked over and put his arms around the scared child. He shushed him and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Jacks."

"Scary!" Jackson said as he clung to his father.

Greg could only imagine how, if Jackson had gotten scared before, caretakers would handle his fears. Now that he had his son, Greg was determined to keep the boy safe. "Did the thunder scare you?" Greg felt Jackson nod against his shirt. "You know what? Someone once said that thunder is the angels going bowling."

Jackson looked up at his father with a confused expression. "Huh?"

Chuckling softly, Greg looked into his son's eyes. "There's a big scientific explanation, but I think it just means it's going to rain. They don't mean to scare you, they just want to make sure the rain falls like it's supposed to."

"But why does it hafta be so loud?" Jackson asked with a slight pout.

"I think it's because they want to be sure you and other little ones are safe."

Jackson thought for a moment, then nodded. "I guess that's okay."

Just then, a flash of lightning shone outside the window and another clap of thunder boomed. Jackson tightened his grip around Greg's waist.

Greg smiled as he picked up his son. "Come on. You can sleep in daddy's room. Okay?"

"Okay," Jackson happily agreed.

Greg carried Jackson into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "I'll be right back, Jacks," Greg said. He went to the closet and quickly changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants and climbed onto the bed. Jackson was still awake, but his eyes were heavy. Putting his arm around his son, Greg cuddled him close as the rain continued to pour outside.

"This okay, Jacks?" Greg asked as Jackson nestled next to him. Jackson nodded. Placing a gentle kiss to the little boy's forehead, Greg said, "Love you."

"Love you, daddy."

Before long, Jackson was sound asleep. Greg watched his son now peacefully sleeping next to him and smiled. Greg knew he may not get much sleep, but he couldn't imagine a better way to spend a stormy night.

**The End.**


End file.
